


Kinked or Dirty Clutch

by esteefee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Jim asks Spock to help him with his lubrication levels. His kinked clutch. His fluid viscosity.  Uh.





	Kinked or Dirty Clutch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).



> Punk and I had a challenge to grab the nearest book and open to a random page and pick a title then write a story. 
> 
> Unfortunately, my closest book was _Honda Service Manual: 91-92 CB750 Nighthawk_. So here you have it.

Upon the third iteration of almost silent snorts coming from behind him in the garage, Spock very nearly was tempted to sigh. He turned slowly, wiping transmission oil from his hands, and raised an eyebrow.

"Was it something I said?" 

Jim's eyes gleamed with unsubtle humor. "Sorry, sorry. It's just, certain words..."

"I simply don't see what's so humorous about transmission lubricant—" 

Jim chortled again.

"Never mind you are the one who invited me to your home to help you with your motorbike in the first place. I could be doing other things with my shore leave, Captain."

"Oh no, don't go Captaining me, Spock. I'm sorry, okay? But you gotta admit, talking about my dirty clutch cable is bound to get a few laughs."

"I don't have to admit anything," Spock said primly. "If your puerile—" 

"Puerile!"

"...Sense of humor rates lower than the Andorians', or even, for that matter, the Tellarites'—" 

Jim gasped. "Now them's fighting words—"

"...It's hardly my concern." Spock waited, both eyebrows now raised in challenge.

"So let me get this straight," Jim said, grinning with delight. "You'd put a human's sense of humor below both the Andorians _and_ the Tellarites? Sheesh. Of course, then I'd have to assume Vulcans have a sense of humor to judge us with in the first place."

"If you must."

"Oh, I must." Jim swayed toward him a moment before dancing away, his eyes bright with mischief. Spock's stomach gave a swoop, and he told it to behave. "Where does that put Vulcans on the scale, I wonder? Between the Cardassians and...the Klingons?"

Spock winced. 

"Sorry, sorry, but I mean, you don't even think fork shafts are funny." Jim's sunny smile, as always, was a temptation too much, and Spock had to turn away.

"Why does this ridiculous machine use such antiquated mechanisms, anyway?" Spock went back to the clutch they were repairing to pull out the broken part, his good mood suddenly gone. 

"Bike engineers are old school, Spock," Jim said, his voice sounding flat. Spock's ears pricked up at the tone. "They like making things simple, and for most repairs you can replicate parts. We should be able to replace my kinked clutch cable in just a few minutes." This time, Jim didn't laugh at all as he input the specs into the replicator, and Spock dropped the broken cable on the floor and wiped off his hands, his mind turning. 

"Yes," Spock said slowly. "Which brings me to how easy this repair was and how unnecessary my presence turned out to be." 

Jim went still. "What, you don't like spending your shore leave covered in lubricant?" The slightly hysterical tone belied his nervousness. 

"I have no objections," Spock said absently, his face heating by at least two degrees as certain things came into sharp focus. The invitation, the puerile jokes, the close contact. Spock stepped closer and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Though I believe your idea of flirtation could use some work."

"Oh, that." Jim turned and bit his lip. "Too subtle?" He grinned, his face pink in the human way. "I'll work on it."

"Please do."

"Cut me some slack, Spock. I've never wooed a Vulcan before."

"And you thought adolescent humor was the right course?"

Jim smirked. "It kinda worked, didn't it?" Then he held up two fingers, looking at Spock hopefully through his lashes.

Spock's heart did something inappropriate, and he touched his fingers to Jim's, thrilling at the contact, before leaning to offer his lips for a human kiss.

Oh, how very extraordinary. "Much better," Spock said. Jim said nothing for a moment, just licked his lips and stared, his gaze electric.

"So, uh, looks like the new part will take a while to fabricate since it's a rare alloy," Jim blurted suddenly. 

"Nothing to do then. How unfortunate." Spock turned and started walking back toward the kitchen entrance. 

"Hang on a second. Is that an example of your mythical Vulcan humor?" Jim said, scrambling behind him.

Spock almost smiled.

 

...................  
2019.01.03


End file.
